Pokemon Legendary Trainers-Dimensional Platinum
by PokeWriter11
Summary: Me and my friends go on a crazy Pokemon journey. We catch legendarys, save whole regions, and find a new kind on evolution. We are the Legendary Pokemon Trainers! [there will be 2 [maybe 3] books but they are all happening at the same time just different perspectives. So, THIS IS NOT A SERIES!] Please Review. Reviews equal more chapters! Updated every Thursday.
1. Chapter 1 - Starting The Journey

Pokémon Legendary

Trainers

Dimensional Platinum

Chapter 1

Getting Starters

"David get up!" my mom yells, "Prof. Rowan is waiting for you at his lab." So, I got up, got dressed, ate breakfast, packed up for my journey, and left for Rowan's Lab. When I got there Rowan was waiting for me. "Hello David," Rowan says, "Welcome to my Pokémon Research Lab. Today is the day you get your very own Pokémon. You have 9 chooses: Turtwig, Chimchar, Piplup, Snivy, Tepig, Oshawott, Chespin, Fennekin, or Froakie." "I want Piplup." I answer. "OK," Rowan says as giving me Piplup, "also I want you to go to Kanto for me and get an egg from Oak so I can study it. Trent, Noman, Arelio, and Marc are going with you. Trent got a Chimchar, Noman got a Tepeg, Arelio got a Fennekin, and I could't give Marc a starter because he wants a Torchic and I don't have a Torchic but Marc can get a Torchic from Oak so ya." "OK." I agree. Then we left, on a boat, for Kanto.


	2. Chapter 2 - The Egg and The Temple

Chapter 2

The Egg and The Temple

"Look," Marc says, "Kanto." We docked in Pallet Town and went to Oak's Lab. "Hello David," Oak says, "here is the egg I found. Marc take this Torchic, Rowan E-Mailed me and told me you wanted one. I want you guys to go meet up with Josh, Peter, Andre, and Kaity in Viridian City." "OK." We all agree. So then we leave Pallet and went on Route One and… "AHHHHH!" Noman yells, he turns around and sees a Mareep run behind a tree. "Mareep you're going down! GO, Tepeg! Ember that Mareep!"

"Mareeeeeeee! [OW] Mar-Mar-eeeeppppp! [Take this Thundershock]"

"Tepeg use Tackle! Now, PokeBall GO! 1…2…3…Caught it!"

"Can we go now?" Trent asks tired and annoyed. So when we FINNALY got to Viridian City I saw Josh. "Hey, Josh!" I yell. "Hey, David!" Josh yells. We bro-hug. "So how are things in Sinnoh?" "Pretty good." I answer, "Hey, Oak told us to meet with you guys. Do you know why?" "Not really," Josh says, "but he did tell us to go back to Sinnoh with you. Oh, Marc Oak told me to give this egg to you." " Ok." Marc says. "So,

It's about 10:45pm. So let's crash at the Pokémon Center for the night." Everyone agrees.

The next morning, "Ring-Ring-Ring." My cell goes. I answered it, "Hello who is this and why are you calling at… IT'S 10:00AM!? Um, hi who is this?" "Hi this is Oak." "Oh, hi." "I have a boat ready for you guys to get to Sinnoh so can you guys get to Pallet?" "Ya, Ok see you later."

"Guys get up!" I yell, "Oak has a boat ready for us to go to Sinnoh!" _PUNCH!_ "Now I remember why Josh doesn't have an alarm clock." So when I finally got everyone up we left on Route 1 and Kaity saw a Machop and wanted it. "Go Cyndaquil! Ember that Machop!" "Cccchhhoooooppppp! [OW] Ma-Ma-Ma-Chop-Chop! [Eat this Karate Chop!]" "Cyndaquil use Tackle! Now Pokeball GO! 1…2…3…Caught it!"

So when we got to Pallet we went on the boat and crashed.[fell asleep]

I woke up to Arelio yelling "OOOO a Horsea!" "What," I say confused, "you can only find Horseas at the bottom… WHY ARE WE AT THE BOTTOM OF THE OCEAN?!"

Then Arelio somehow found a diving suit and went out for the Horsea he saw. "Pokeball GO!1…2…3…Caught it!" Arelio yells, "What? I can't use Fennekin underwater." So we sail for a while and the egg Oak gave to me starts to glow. The egg transforms into a cute little "MANAPHY!" I yell. Then Manaphy went over to Marc and touches the egg Josh gave to him and it starts to crack and it hatches into a Phione. "I did not know that could happen." Marc says. So a few hours later I see something and I recognize it from a movie I watched once, "The Temple of the Sea!" I say. We dock and go we start walking and we run into waterfall. Then, Manaphy and Phione start singing and the waterfall separates. We walk through and Manaphy and Phione find 9 odd stones that looks like my good luck charm/stone I found at the beach, [it's round with an upside-down Primal Groudon symbol with a mega symbol in the middle] and the gave one to everyone but me. Then Phione threw one into a hole where water was coming out and a hand, with a thing on the person's wrist with 6 PokeBalls on it, came out and caught it. I knew exactly who it was. "Jason." I yell in a stern serious voise. "GO Natu!" Jason yells. "GO Piplup! Use BubbleBeam!" I yell

"Natu Psybeam!"

"Piplup Tackle!"

"Natu Wing Attack!"

"Piplup Bubble!"

"Natu ThunderShock!"

"Piplup NO! Please get up PLEASE! Hu?"

"Holy Fudge-stacks. David's Piplup is evolving into Prinplup." Peter says.

"OK then. Prinplup use Ice Beam!"

"Natu return. GO, Quilladin! Use Razor Leaf!"

"Prinplup Metal Claw!"

"Quilladin Vine Wipe!"

"Prinplup return. Now what?" then Manaphy waves my good luck charm/stone in my face and points to an inscription on the wall it reads, "Giga Evolution, a Little Legendry's secret."

"That's it!" I yell, "GO Manaphy! Giga Evolve! Giga Manaphy Phione Call!" Then 20 Phiones magically appered, they used Hydro Pump on Quilladin, and disappeared.

"Quilladin return. _Retreat!"_

So we get back to the boat/sub, I can't figure out how to use auto-pilot, and so I just drive it. I drop Josh, Peter, Kaity, and Andre back off at Kanto. Then Noman, Trent, Arelio, Marc, and I go back to Sinnoh.


	3. Chapter 3 - The Rock Warrior Part 1

First I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while I've been busy with school

Chapter 3

The Rock Warrior Part 1

We docked at Sandgem Town and we immediately went on to Route 202 and Trent mentions I caught a Barboach during your battle with Jason." "Really?" I answer. "Ya." He answers back.

So two hours later we arrive at Jubilife City and we don't stop, because nobody cares about Jubilife. So while we were walking on Route 203 and Marc stops and says "Wait I heard something GO Torchic! Ember!" "Axxxew! AXEWWWW![take a Dragon Rage]" "Torchic Tackle! Now PokeBall GO! 1…2…3… CAUGHT IT!" "Ya," Trent says, "Can we go now?" By the time we get to Oreburge City it was 10:00pm so we went to the PokeCenter and just crashed.[fell asleep]

The next morning, we got up and went to the gym. When we went in we found Jason was just finishing his battle with the gym leader. So when Jason left I went up to Roark, the gym leader, and I said "Roark battle me! 2v3!" "Ok as you wish."

"This is an official Pokémon battle between the gym leader Roark and the challenger David!"

"Go Prinplup!"

"Go Rampardos!"

"Prinplup Bubble Beam!"

"Rampardos shake it off! Use Head Smash!"

"Prinplup dodge and use Metal Claw!"

"Rampardos return. You did well. GO Omastar! Omastar Brine!"

"Prinplup Metal Claw!"

"Ominite return, I need to work on your defenses. GO Tyrantrum! Dragon Claw!"

"Prinplup! Gr Return. Go Manaphy! Manaphy Giga Evolve! Pheone Call!"

"Tyrantrum! Gr ok you win here is your badge now I see there are 4 more of you guys so who's next?" "I am," Arelio says, "a 2v2." "Well O.K." Roark answers.

"This is an official Pokémon battle between the gym leader Roark and the challenger Arelio!"

"GO Fennekin!"

"GO Pupitar!"

"Fennekin Flame Charge!"

"Pupitar Rock Slide!"

"AHH Fenniken Please! Get up! Hu?"  
"Oh!" The Referee calls, "Fenniken is evolving into Braixen!"

"Well ok then Braixen PsyBeam!"

"Gr Pupitar return. GO Aurorus Avalanche!"

"Ha Ha Braixen Fire Spin!"

"Aurorus Freeze-Dry!"

"WHAT?!Braixen return. Go Horsea! Bubble Beam!"

"Good Attempt. Aurorus Freeze-Dry!"

"Horrrr![Grr I will beat you]seeeeaaaa[must evolve]!"

"Wow! Horsea evolve man let's go! OK Seadra Twister!"

"NO Aurorus! Gr I lost again. Oh well here's your badge. Well now I want to know what Pokémon do you have." Roark says pointing to Noman…


	4. Chapter 4 - The Rock Warrior Part 2

Chapter 4

The Rock Warrior Part 2

"Well now I want to know what Pokémon do you have." Roark says pointing to Noman, "I only see two PokéBalls on your belt so a 2v2?" "Ya that's fine." Noman answers.

"This is an official Pokémon battle between the gym leader Roark and the challenger Noman!"

"Go Tepig!"

"Go Lairon!"

"Tepig Flame Charge!"

"Mf Lairon Rock Slide!"

"AHH Tepig please don't fail me please! What?"

"Oh and Tepig is evolving into Pignite!"

"Pignite Arm Trust!"

"Gr Return Lairon. Go Barbaracle! Surf!"

"Return Pignite. Go Mareep! Thunder Shock!"

"HaHa nice try Barbaracle Ancient Power!"

"Marrrr! [Barbaracle is a jerk I have to beat him]eeeeeeep[I have to evolve to beat him]

"Come on Mareep let's do this! Hu? Oh your evolving that's fine by me OK Flaaffy Thunder Bolt!

"Barbaracle! How he's my 3rd strongest Pokémon! Oh well here's your badge who now?" "Me," Trent says, "a 2v2. Oh and I went and trained up Chimchar and he evolved into Monferno during your battle, David." "Of course you did." I say

"This is an official Pokémon battle between the gym leader Roark and the challenger Trent!"

"Go Monferno!"

"Go Probopass!"

"Monferno Mach Punch!"

"Probopass Power Gem!"

"Monferno Flame Wheel!"

"Probopass return. Go Tyranitar! Earthquake!"

"Ahh! Monferno return. Go Barboach! Aqua Tail!"

"Tyranitar Crunch!"

"Barboach let's do this! Let's evolve!"

"Oh and Barboach is evolving into Whiscash!"

"Whiscash Muddy Water!"

"Tyranitar! How? He was my 2nd strongest! Oh well here 's your badge and now that guy over there with a Phione! I challenge you to a 3v1 battle!" "OK," Marc answers "let's do this!

"This is the most official Pokémon battle between the gym leader Roark and the challenger Marc!"

"GO Axew!"

"GO Regirock!"

"WHAT?!"


End file.
